Anime Talkshow
by silverwolf-rainbow
Summary: Basically a talkshow for allll those anime guys who have women issues.....
1. Chapter 1

Me: OK! Welcome to my talkshow! Today we'll be talking to some anime guys who are have troubles. Our first person, Inuyasha!

**-Inuyasha walks on stage-**

Me: Of course we allll know you have women issues, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Hey!

Me: Seriously, you need to pick or else some thing bad might happen...

Inuyasha: Or else what?

Me: You'll have to deal with tons of fans out to kill you if you pick Kikyo.

Inuyasha: grumbles Isn't it my choice...

Me: NO IT'S NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: '...'

Me: Ok that's all I have to say, NEXT!!!!

**-Sasuke walks up-**

Me: Okk... the famous Uchi-whatever!

Sasuke: Where the heck am I!?!

Me: Hmmmm...let's see... -files though papers-

Me: It seems like tons of fan girls brought you here while you were sleeping so that you would admit who you really like.

Sasuke: Well, I can go though the list of people I DISlike...

Sasuke: Sakura's a pain, Naruto an idiot, Lee is creepy, Ino is scary-

ME: OK! We get it...You have extreme emo issues and can't admitt you like the girl in my other story called Kiana. (Look at my other story for further detials)

Sasuke: What!-

Me: Your done, NEXT!!!


	2. Chapter 2

- Kyo walks in-

Me: Ahhhh! Our famous hot tempered kitty cat friend!

Kyo: ...

Me: Good. Ok. now. The viewers wish to ask, " Why don't you express your feelings better? It bugs us!"

Kyo: If your talking about Tohru. I don't like-

Me: Standing on a chair STOP HIDING IT, YOU SCARDY CAT!!! Just go forward and have a little nice heart to heart chat with her and tell her how you feel deep down somewhere inside...

Kyo: silence

Kyo: grumbles quietly so only I can hear But she likes that stupid rat...

Me: whispers back Are you afarid of a challenge?!

Kyo: No but-

Me: No butts! Sweep her off her feet to a special enchanted world with just the two of you and get married! Oh, and send me a postcard! NEXT!

-In walks Miroku-

Me: stares

Me: I refuse to deal with this patient, NEXT!

Miroku: Wait! I promise I'll be good...

Me: '...'

Me: O...k...but no nasty stuff, this is K and up rated!

Miroku: Ah man!

Me: Let me ask you a question... You like girls, right?

Miroku: YES!

Me:You want to hold them, correct?

Miroku: YESSSSS!!!

Me: Here's your solution, stop being such a freakin PERVERT!!!!! Then they might like you...

Miroku: Ok! I- Wait...why did you say might?

Me: Mhhhhh... NEXT!


	3. Chapter 3

-Edward strolls in-

Me: lip quivers

Edward: What's wrong?

Me: I LOVE YOU!!!!! But I must continue my show...sniff sniff And can still give you advice on Winry...sadly.

Edward: ...ahhhhh

Me: _Ok Krista, get it together!_ You need to stop teating her like a casual friend or a guy! She loves you...more than I do... finally can't take it anymore and breaks down crying

TV Guy: Uhhhh... We'll be back after these few...sentences...

Me: Ok... I'm glad I got thru that well.. NEXT!!!

-Gaara walks in-

Me: **still **getting myself back together Wait, you don't have a particular girl you like...

Gaara: Yeah...but I really want to know how to get rid of these girls...uhhhh

-TONS of fan girls run on stage-

Me: Wow...uhhh- Ack! Can't breath!! My best suggestions would be kill them all you do that clone techinique Naruto does constantly_! Man, that does get annoying_!

Gaara: Hmmm...I think I'll-

Me: NO WAIT!! On second thought my friends are in there! Oh, well try thecloning thing and if that doesn't work out give me a call. NEXT!!!


	4. Chapter 4

-Rock Lee jumps on stage-

Me: Oh Crap...Well, Lee, I cna't exactly help you. You're waaay out of my leage so I shall call-!

Everyone: GHOST BUSTERS!!!

Me: No...

-Amanda suddenly apears-

Amanda: ME!!!

Me: Yeah she's kind of crazy in the head but can help...probably...

Lee: What's wrong with me?

-Me and Amnda reamin silent-

-then burst out laughing-

Lee: What?

Me: Hold finger up in the 'wait' position

Amanda: Don't even ask!

Me: Hair, clothes...

Amanda: eyebrow, VOCABULARY!

Lee: But it's how Gai sensei talks!

Me & Amanda: Gai is a retard!

Lee: lip tremples then bursts out crying and runs off stage

Me: I think we broke that down very nicely, NEXT!!

---------------------

-Orochimaru is shoved on stage-


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Ummmmmmm...why are you here?

Oro: I- (cut off)

Amanda: jumping up and down Oh! Oh! Oh! Are you gay!?!

Me: Amanda? Was that necessary?

Amanda: Completely! Sooooo, are you gay are not?

Oro: --; (sweat drop)

Me & Amanda: OMG! He's gay!

Amanda: He's going out with Kabuto!

-----Silence------

Amanda: Come ON people! Of course its Kabuto!

Oro: What? I never said it was Kabuto!

Me: PROOF! He is gay!

Amanda: At least its not sasuke, sasuke deserves sakura.

-Sasuke, Lee, and (somehow) Naruto run on stage-

Sasuke: Me with that banshee!?

Naruto & Lee: Him with Saukra chan?!

Amanda whispers to me Better end this...

Me: Ok! Thanks for reading see you again...er...someother time!


End file.
